


Goddess

by ghostofachancewithyou



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub relationship, Domestic, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied handjob, Light BDSM, Romance, Smut, sub!Chilton, submissive!Chilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofachancewithyou/pseuds/ghostofachancewithyou
Summary: Based on this tumblr request bySilential:Can I submit a request? I really love Chilton being a submissive. Maybe him opening up to a partner about it for the first time and them experimenting?There'll be at least two chapters. The possibilities are endless!





	Goddess

She. Only she. Hook, line and sinker. Right from the start.

She was beautiful and smart. Confident, charming. Everything he had ever looked for in a woman. But there was something else that he couldn’t put into words. Something in her eyes. The way she talked, her laughter. It sparked a fire inside of him. He had yearned for and loved women before he met her, but he needed her in a way that was inexplicable to him at first. Not even after she finally agreed to go out with him, not even after weeks of dating.  
It took months until the nature of his feelings became clearer. He loved her; the sex was great. But he wanted to share an even closer bond with her. And it was all about power. As the director of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, he had to make decisions all day long. But when he came home to her, he wanted to feel like he didn’t have to be in charge anymore.

 

When he thinks of the old medical books on his shelves and what’s written in them, he concedes that a lot of things might have changed - but what he’s feeling is still taboo. If he opened up to her, he might scare her away and lose everything that matters to him.

But what could be more pure than surrendering yourself completely to the person you love the most? 

Wouldn’t she - best of all women - understand?

**

The sound of her key in the door. A sigh as she lets her heavy bag slide to the floor. Frederick takes off his reading glasses and puts his tablet aside. And then she turns the corner and enters the living-room. Frederick has been up since 7am, but it feels like his day is starting just now.

She’s wearing the matte leather pumps he bought her last weekend - he knew they’d go perfectly with her favorite skirt, the one that hugs her curves so nicely. He feels a little guilty for ogling her like that, but her look is cast to the ground as she puts her hair into a bun, exposing her very inviting (and very kissable) neck. Finally she looks up and smiles at him.

~  
 _  
The feeling is overwhelming.  
All he wants to do his get down on his knees in front of her, wrap his arms around her waist, press his face against her and kiss every single inch of her luscious body.   
“My Goddess is home.”   
She runs her fingers through his hair, messing it up, grabbing and pulling until it hurts just the right way. She tilts his head up and smiles down at him.   
“Have you been good, Frederick?”_

~

He snaps out of his reverie and gets up, his legs feeling like Jell-O.

Thankfully she has already crossed the distance between them and gives him a peck on the mouth.

“Hey, tiger.”

He places his slightly shaking hands on her hips, as he always does, hoping she won’t notice how nervous he is.

“Missed you, love, how are you?”

“Missed you, too. Can we just order in tonight, I’m so tired.” 

She kicks off her shoes and plops down on the couch where Frederick just sat.

“Of course. The usual?

She nods, yawning. “Uh huh.”

He joins her a minute later and, armed with his most seductive smile, begins to run his hand up and down her thigh.

“I … could give you a foot massage while we’re waiting.”

“And,” he continues, “there is something I would like to talk to you about …”

“Sweet of you,” (another yawn), “but I haven’t showered yet. And of course we can talk. I’ll just close my eyes for a minute, but I’m listening!”

This is not what he had in mind. His courage is leaving him.

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t that important. Take a nap. It can wait.”

Deep down he knows that it can’t. 

–

The next evening, in bed. They’ve just made love.

She’s massaging lotion into her hands and he’s lying on his back, eyes closed, satisfied, lightheaded. It’s either this lightheadedness or the fact that he always feels so connected to her after sex. But he knows he needs to tell her. _What could be more pure._ It’ll be fine. She’ll understand. And if she says no - he’ll learn to live with it, as long as she stays with him.

“What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?” 

It’s almost like she knows. 

_In his mind’s eye she’s towering above him like a magnificent angel. “Do it. Tell me.”_

He turn his head and looks at her beautiful profile.

“I just wanted to say … if there is anything you would like to try … or something you would like me to do. You can always tell me. You know that, don’t you?”

She looks down at him and into his big green eyes, wide with … admiration? Slight panic? Shame, even?

“You mean in bed?”

He nods briefly.

“You make me very happy, Frederick. Have I ever given you reason to believe otherwise?” 

She begins to run her hand up and down his chest, dipping a little further down with each stroke.

“Never. You’re fantastic, but I want to make sure … I don’t want to step over your boundaries.” 

“It always seemed to me you love to stay within certain boundaries …”

The tone of her voice is so very nonchalant, but there’s a spark in her eyes as she continues.

“Is there anything you want me to do?”

He smiles nervously. 

“Come on, don’t be shy, you can tell me.”

She drags her fingers all the way down his happy trail, just stopping short of his …

He lets out a gasp, followed by a loud moan, but still won’t answer.

“Spit it out, Frederick.” 

Suddenly she stops her movements and she can feel the muscles of his lower abdomen twitch beneath her. _It’s so easy, not even minute and he’s a hard, shivering mess again._

“You look absolutely delicious, my dear, but we can’t let you come again just like that, can we. Not before you tell me what you want me to do. And you _**will**_ tell me.” 

Another moan, even louder this time. 

“Yes. Of course.” 

Frederick swallows hard and tries to keep his eyes open as she resumes her swirls and whirls.

A sigh. And then he just says it.

“All I want is to please you. To serve you. I just want to worship you forever, and be good, for you.”

Silence. Frederick’s staring into nothing. _Please._

Then he feels her fingers on his chin, turning his head towards her face. The look on it his very serious but sincere. She nods.

“I’d like that, Frederick. I could even order you around a little bit. Like I did just now. Order you to tell me your deepest secret?”

“Yes! Anything that gives you pleasure.” 

She’s not touching him anymore, but she absentmindedly plays with the precum on her fingertips. 

“You’re … a Goddess.”

She shoots him one last wild look and bends down to kiss him hard, her hand reaching down, her fingertips flicking against his shaft, once, twice … 

“Pleeease,” he shouts as she bites his earlobe.

“Come for me, pet, now.”

And he does.

–

When it’s over, she cradles him in her arms. Frederick is on the edge of tears - he’s never felt so snug and secure. 

“So you knew?”

“I had my suspicions. You always put my pleasure above yours, ridiculously so. And whenever we’re together … I can’t decide if you’re a true gentleman or a bit of a pushover.”

“I beg your pardon?”

He looks so indignant and cute she can’t help but pinch his cheek.

“I know. I’m just teasing you, Freddy.”

They kiss, happily.

“Have you ever been … dominant in a relationship?” Frederick asks, not even a hint of nervousness left in his voice. 

“Not really. I have done some … stuff. But dominant? No. But I’m loving it so far.” 

She leans in again to nibble on his lower lip. 

“But you have to tell me exactly what you want me to do and what you’re comfortable with. I’d never want to say or do something that actually hurts you. I could never do that.”

Frederick takes her hand and intertwines his fingers with hers. 

“I know.” 

This is the most perfect beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> ***  
> [I'm on tumblr.](http://ghostofachancewithyou.tumblr.com)


End file.
